


You Mocha Me Crazy

by Paxoozoo



Series: Skysolo Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, flustered luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had been working at the Alliance Coffee House for roughly 4 months. He had been working there long enough to know that the clientele was almost exclusively the same people.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Where Han Solo gets more than just an iced coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mocha Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a coffee shop au because why not.

Luke had been working at the Alliance Coffee House for roughly 4 months. It was a homey little shop on the corner of Yavin Street and Hoth Blvd. It was owned by Bail Organa, a very kind man. He always stood tall and regal and Luke swore he had been royalty in a past life. More importantly, he was Luke’s friend Leia’s father and Luke was pretty sure that was the only reason he got the job.

He had been working there long enough to know that the clientele was almost exclusively the same people. Occasionally there would be some randoms but mostly it was just the regulars, and Luke had come to know them pretty well.

First there was Lando Calrissian, a relatively tall, dark skinned young man who came there with the sole purpose of flirting with Leia and drinking skinny peppermint mochas. In his attempts to seduce her, he actually helped out around the shop. He helped out so much he practically worked there. Luke would never admit this too him but Leia actually found him quite charming.

Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter, two of Luke’s friends from school, showed up sometimes. They always ordered their coffees to go, considering they seemed to be perpetually going somewhere. They would chat with Luke for a bit before leaving, Biggs having drunk the majority of his toffee mocha before they’d even reach the door. Wedge, who cradled his cinnamon dolce latte as long as he could, would scold him with an amused eye roll every time.

The other most memorable regulars where a sweet middle aged couple. According to Bail, the two of them had been coming here since the shop opened. Every Monday, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would come to the shop and order two cinnamon rolls and coffee then go sit at a little table near the window. Luke would bring their coffees, caffè americano for Qui-Gon and a white chocolate mocha for Obi-Wan, and would receive grateful smiles from both men. They never failed to make Luke happy and yearn for a relationship like that, one full of teasing, flirty banter and unconditional love that lasted a lifetime.

Of course, Luke could never forget Yoda, the small wrinkly old man who sat at the corner of the shop with a chai latte. He had, admittedly, creeped the blond out until he’d finally spoken to him. Yoda turned out to be much wiser than expected and Luke had grown rather fond of the old kook.

Luke was used to seeing the same people. So you can imagine his surprise when two very strange men came stomping into the shop arguing loudly. It was even more alarming considering one of them was extremely tall and the other was extremely attractive.

“I don’t care what she said, Chewie, leaving was the right choice!” His hair was light brown and his eyes piercing hazel. He was tall, taller than Luke, and well built. He wore a lot of leather and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, which was making Luke rather hot beneath the collar.

The taller man said something but Luke had no idea what it was, it was so garbled by an accent.

“You didn’t want to stay there anymore then I did, so don’t act all high and mighty!” He snapped back angrily. He crossed his arms across his chest in a huff and glared at his companion.

Luke snapped out his gaze and noticed some of the other customers shifting uncomfortably as the men spoke loudly and he realized it was his job to intervene.

“Excuse me?” Luke asked shyly. “Can I, uhm, get you anything?”

That seemed to catch their attention as they both turned to him. Understanding flashed over the cute one’s face as he realised they were disturbing the other patrons, the look was quickly overcome by a slightly embarrassed one.

“Sorry, kid.” He smiled sheepishly. The other one said something incomprehensible, before the brunette looked back at the boy behind the counter. “One hot chocolate for Chewie here, lot’s of whipped cream, and uhm…”

He trailed off, looking pensive. He scanned the menu in consideration. “An iced coffee.”

Luke shot him a bright smile. “Coming right up!”

The blond watched them settle down at a table and continue their conversation at a significantly lower volume before turning around to tell Leia the order. To his surprise he was already being handed an iced coffee.

Leia shot him a smile. “Tell them the hot chocolate will take a minute.”

Luke smiled back before beginning the walk to their table. His cheeks were flushed red as he stared at the very attractive man. His eyes landed on his lips as he approached them. They looked chapped but still like they’d feel nice against his and-

Luke lurched forward, his foot having caught on a table as he walked by. He had been so focused on the other’s lips he hadn’t been paying attention to where his feet were going. He fell down right in front of their table and in horror he realized that the cup in his hand was substantially lighter.

“Oh shit!” He heard some scrambling from above and desperately wished that the ground would swallow him where he lay. Some more scrambling and there was a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, are you okay?”

Luke looked up, his face the colour of a tomato, and locked eyes with a pair of sharp hazel irises. He felt the hand move to his bicep and pull him up to his feet. Somehow Luke managed to stutter out an answer. “Y-yeah.”

That’s when his gaze landed on the huge brown stain marring the white shirt in front of him. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“I am so sorry!” He exclaimed, horrified. He rushed to grab a napkin from a table and desperately rubbing at the coffee. “I am so clumsy, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking, God I am such an idiot!”

Luke kept rambling and scrubbing until a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement of his hand. A deep laugh rumbled out of the chest beneath his fingers. “Kid, it’s fine, stuff happens.”

The blond pulled his hand away, flushing even darker. 

“I, uhm, come with me too the breakroom. I’ll get you a towel.” He muttered, motioning for the other to follow him. They walked through the shop and to the small room where employees and Lando spent down time. It was currently empty but Luke spotted Leia’s bag thrown over the unsavoury saffron couch. He quickly opened a supply closet and pulled out a towel.

“Here you can clean up with th-” Luke choked on his last words as he turned around to see the other had removed his shirt exposing a really nice chest.

He flashed the younger boy a charming smile as he took the towel. As he began wiping the coffee of his chest he spoke up. “My names Han by the way. Han Solo.”

Luke thought the name fit him somehow. “I’m Luke. Uhm, Skywalker.”

Han smiled at him. “Well Luke, it was nice to meet you.”

Luke blushed even harder, although he wasn’t sure how that was still possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing more stuff in this au? But I don't know. I probably will.


End file.
